devfandomcom-20200223-history
Help talk:Lua
Demo and testing Is there a demo to see how it works? A wiki it's installed on that I can play around with? —Scott (message me) 22:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. Use Community Test Wikia. :FishTank (wall/ ) 03:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Where do I find the builder? —Scott (message me) 11:50, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :If you mean the InfoboxBuilder, it is located at Module:InfoboxBuilder. But the InfoboxBuilder is also available as a parser function ( ), which doesn't require the Module. How to use it can be found here and the source for it is here. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Working examples? What wiki's are using this? I would prefer to see how it is used or innovated by wikis before I decided on anything.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 05:32, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :I know it's enabled on w:c:marvel and w:c:rs. Take a look at Special:PrefixIndex/Module: on either of those to see example modules. Hopefully there will be comments for where they're implemented too ::We have it enabled at American Horror Story, and I am continuing to make original Modules for many of our templates there. FishTank (wall/ ) 20:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::We have it enabled at Bloons Conception Wiki, but after like 3 lessons of how to make things with Lua templating, we've decided Lua is more of an annoyance to use than normal wikiText. We used it only when there are restrictions in wikiText, such as Module:Example to show the source of a Template and how it turns out Logo Talk 14:45, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Now that there is a shared help page, , looking rather like this, should this article now just refer to the help page? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:11, November 17, 2017 (UTC) : I think not, because there are several subpages of this page that explain Lua templating much more in-depth. -- Cube-shaped 12:00, November 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Maybe I wasn't clear enough. I certainly wasn't suggesting deleting the page. I have now seen some subpages concealed in links, so of course they can stay, but maybe they would be better listed together (or, for consistency, maybe all made subpages of Lua reference manual instead)? Then all of the text that is virtually duplicated on the help page could be removed so that readers don't get annoyed at reading all of the same stuff twice when they thought they were getting more information. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:50, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Examples and navbox implementations section Not entirely sure this bit is needed? I feel like it's better to just link to global Lua modules to serve as examples of implementation of templates like this instead. I'm all for examples of Lua implementations around FANDOM, but I feel like those should just be listed on global lua module pages anyway. Alternatively, it may be useful for this section to list modules that are specific to that wiki (i.e. w:c:finalfantasy:Module:FFXIV Data/some of the RS Wiki's data modules, and other things) rather than just different ways to implement a template that already has two different global Lua module implementations anyway.-- Technobliterator T' ' 01:46, July 10, 2018 (UTC)